


【All罗】奶味更衣室 01

by AleshaYiMi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleshaYiMi/pseuds/AleshaYiMi





	【All罗】奶味更衣室 01

01

Federico回到孔蒂纳萨的更衣室的时候，整个训练场几乎一个人都没有。  
不过这两天正好是国际比赛日，队里的主力们大多数都被征召进国家队了，而没有参与国家队比赛的众人则都选择了去度假，没有人简直再正常不过了。  
除了Federico自己。  
他有些泄愤地用力把包扔到了自己的柜子里，他当然收到了来自意大利国家队的征召，可内收肌却不肯成全他，听完体检结果后，Mancini还是决定让他先回俱乐部好好养伤，  
“Cazzo！”Fede不由得暗骂了一句。

他不想去度假，于是只能来训练场挥洒汗水，希望它们能把烦恼和压力一起从毛孔里带走。  
鉴于整个训练场都没人，而Fede心里又憋着火，他索性做了件之前从未做过的事——一脚踹开了洗手间的大门。  
不过接下来Fede所看到的一切，视觉冲击力巨大到让他忘记了先前的所有糟心事。什么欧冠失利肌肉拉伤国家队落选，统统被他抛在了脑后，他的眼睛里和大脑里都只有眼前的这幅画面——  
他们俱乐部的当家球星，此刻正赤裸着上身坐在马桶上，眼角透着红色，双手揉捏着自己的胸部，两颗深红色的乳头在寒风中高高翘起，其中的一粒上甚至还挂着一滴奶白色的液体。

大约十分钟前，原本独自一人在训练场的Cris突然就冲进了洗手间，浅卡其色的训练服被他高高掀起，露出八块整齐的腹肌和一对饱满的乳肉。他用手轻轻地按了按，一股涨涨的疼痛感从胸前传来，乳白色的液体慢慢向外渗出，带着一股甜香的奶腥气。  
Cris轻轻地吐了口气，像是在给自己鼓劲，纤长的手指怯怯地摸向了左边的乳头，嫣红色的突起随着他急促的呼吸开始轻轻颤动起来，指腹捏住微微一用力，一小股奶水在压力的作用下喷射出来，落在地板上，留下一摊奶白色的液体。  
恐惧和羞耻感席卷了Cris的大脑，还没做好接受「自己产奶了」的事实，更让人害怕的事情发生了——  
他刚共事了不到半年的新队员，踹开门闯了进来，看到了他如此狼狈的样子。

Fede愣了一秒，抢在Cris反应过来之前把自己挤进了狭窄的隔间里，他的脑子还没理解发生什么，身体已经照着自己的想法行动了起来。  
他的鼻尖萦绕着浓浓的奶腥气，最近一段时间他总是觉得更衣室有股奶味儿，本来以为只是错觉，没想到来源竟然是眼前的人。  
Cris迅速放下了先前掀起的训练服，算是最后的自欺欺人。他现在被Fede困在了这个小小的空间里，既无处隐藏又无法逃避，更为剧烈的羞耻感灼烧着他，潮红色爬上了他的颧骨，可他什么都做不了，只能紧紧地攥着衣服下摆，祈祷着眼前人能够放过他，就当一切都没发生过。  
可惜，Fede并不这么想。

“你在做什么，Cris？”年轻人低沉沙哑的声音从耳畔传来，Fede向前俯下身，高挺的鼻梁轻轻地蹭着Cris裸露的颈部，湿热的鼻息引得后者不由自主地轻轻颤抖起来。  
“我…什么都没有……嗯啊！”Cris毫无说服力的解释被年轻人的手指打断，带着薄茧的指尖轻轻一按，早已充血发肿的乳头又开始向外喷射奶水，胸前的训练服瞬间湿了个透，他也没忍住呻吟出了声。  
Fede舔了舔手指上残余的乳汁，是甜的，而面前的男人却为他的举动烧红了脸。  
“不，Fede，别这么做……”年长者的眼角开始蓄积泪水，他的双手此时被Fede单手紧扣在墙上，双腿也因为对方硬生生挤进来的大腿无法合上。  
他现在就像是掉入猎人陷阱的小鹿，除了对方的怜悯，再没有什么别的值得祈求。

Fede没有去看他的眼睛，事实上，他已经完全被那胸前的美景吸引了所有注意力：湿透的布料紧紧贴着饱满的胸部，勾勒出完美的曲线。他伸出手把碍事的训练服掀起来，Cris没有力气阻止他，也再没有毅力控制泪水，微咸的水珠顺着他的脸颊向下滑落，他开始呜咽起来。  
“别哭，Cris，”Fede轻柔地吻去那些眼泪，声音也不由得放轻了许多，“告诉我，你在哭什么？”  
“呜…这太奇怪了……”温柔地关心反而使身下的人开始小声抽泣起来，更大颗的泪水砸到了Fede的心里。  
“不，Cris，这是上帝给你的礼物。”Fede笑着如是说。

Cris还没来得及反驳，Fede已经一口咬上了他肖想已久那颗草莓奶糖。他叼着Cris左胸的突起，用牙齿一点点的磨过去，满意地看着它变得更红更大。空出来的那只手也没闲着，左边的乳肉被他牢牢的掌控在了手里，时轻时重地揉捏挤压着，里面的奶水让它像是个装满了水的气球，微微一晃就能听到液体间相互撞击的声音。  
Fede抬起头看了Cris一眼，后者的脸上此时已经写满了情欲，他满意地笑了笑。配合着手指的挤压，整个含住了Cris的乳头，用力地吮吸起来。  
乳汁像是终于找到了宣泄的口，迫不及待地冲击着窄小的乳孔，源源不断地涌入年轻人的口中，他像是新生的婴儿一般渴求着，竭尽全力的想要榨干每一滴奶水。  
疼痛感和畅快感交替冲击着Cris的胸前，他无法克制住自己的泪水，不管是作为一个会产奶的男人，还是被自己的同性后辈按在洗手间里吃奶，这一切都太羞耻了，这让他根本控制不住自己的泪水。  
更羞耻的是，他竟然为此勃起了。  
积蓄许久的乳汁让他的右胸不住地胀痛，而终于被释放的左胸又让他快感连连，Cris的大脑被搅成一团乱麻，他不知道过了多久，也许是几十秒，也许是几分钟，直到Fede把左边的小奶包给吸空后，他才稍微找回了一点点思考能力。  
Fede像是不知道满足的小孩，等到得到所有自己想要的之后，才不舍的放开手。他的嘴里现在满满的都是Cris的乳汁的味道，有点腥，还带着微微的甜味。吃奶的过程中，Cris哭的上气不接下气，起先Fede还以为是因为他不舒服，这一切都太羞耻了，很快Cris下半身鼓起的小山包和下意识地挺胸让他明白，Cris不是不舒服，而是太舒服了。

年轻的小伙子突然萌生了一点恶趣味，在吸空了左边的乳肉后，他便不再继续有动作，任由右边的小鼓包在冷空气中颤颤巍巍地晃动。Cris半睁着满是泪水的双眼看向Fede，似乎是在催促着对方继续，潮红色的下眼睑差点让Fede丢盔卸甲，好在他及时回过了神，忍住了那股将他从里到外拆吃入腹的冲动。  
“对不起Cris，我不会再做这种事了。”Fede皱眉头，故意摆出一副认错的表情，“我不应该擅自对你做出这种事的，你想要怎么惩罚我都行，对不起……”  
Cris被他猛然间态度的转变吓了一跳，哭得开始打起嗝来。  
Fede想笑，但还是忍了下来，表面上还是那副深明大义的苦瓜脸：“我只是担心你的身体健康，Cris。我害怕如果乳汁一直得不到疏通，你的胸只会越来越涨，而且还会随时随地的溢奶，不管是在更衣室里，还是在球场上，奶水会把你的球衣浸透，你会一边流着奶水一边踢球。你知道的，Cris，电视转播最喜欢拍你了，你要带着浸满奶水的球衣出现在电视屏幕上吗……”  
Cris忍不住也开始想象Fede所描绘的那个场面，他的右胸也愈发的胀痛起来。  
“我以为吸掉奶水能够帮助到你的，但是看来我错了……”他甚至配合地垂下了头，就像真的是条做错了事的小奶狗。  
“你有，”Cris哭着打了个嗝儿，“你有帮到我…呜……吸空了，就好了。”  
长着恶魔角的年轻人继续引诱着天使向深渊堕落：“那你还需要我的帮助吗？我该怎么做呢？”  
Cris的泪水掉得更快了，他咬着嘴唇，像是经过了许久的心理斗争，才终于颤抖着挺起胸膛，把自己的右边软肉送到年轻人手里。  
“吸一吸它，”Cris带着哭腔说，“帮我吸一吸…呜……奶水，涨的很难受……”  
Fede再也忍耐不住，灵巧的舌头顺着缠上了被冷落许久的右胸，有了上一次的经验，没几下就打通了这一侧的乳孔。  
乳汁向外喷涌，酸麻酥痒一齐袭来，Cris感觉自己连小腿肚子都在抽筋，仿佛全身的力气都随着乳汁被Fede吸了个一干二净。他连呻吟出声的力气都没有，只能长大着嘴，像一尾失水的鱼。  
在最后一滴奶水被吸干的时候，Cris也随之射了出来，没有任何抚慰和触摸，仅凭着被吃奶，他就已经达到了高潮。

恶魔的耳语还在继续：“你以后每天都会来找我帮你吸干净奶水的，对吗Cris？”  
而经历了一切的Cris早已失神，只能跟随着恶魔的诱惑，轻轻地点头。


End file.
